Spirit souls:Begining
by masamasam
Summary: This is my story that takes out the mistakes from my other story.What happens when the gang finds a new tamer
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong:Night of Fright**

**Disclamer:I do not own Digimon,Only Jakrin

* * *

**

_"T-Takato"an erie voice called out._

_"W-What do you want from me"Takato shriekted._

_It was a dark room with black walls,and a light in the middle as far as Takato __could see. The light in the middle was like a ball of energy.It glowed in a __pale blue color that sent shivers up Takato's spine.It seemed to float in __mid-air._

_"What's your name"Takato asked._

_"Jakrin"The ball cried out._

_The wall started to dizzalve into thin air._

_"Tell Rika that you..."the ball dizzalved into thin air._

_"I what...what...WHAT!!!!" Takato yelled._

_The walls compleatly dissapeared and Takato fell**

* * *

**_

_**OHHH!! a cliff hanger well i'll write again in a month.thanks for reading.**_


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 1

**Masamasam**:pantingSorry it must been a year since I updated last.

**Rika**:...Its been a week.

**Masamasam**:Oh well I do not own Digimon

* * *

Takato was walking to another day of school.It had been about a week since the last bad dream about 'Jakrin' had happend.Also it had been two weeks since the digital portal had closed at Guilmon's old hideout.

He still rememberd what happend after 'The Dream'.

**Flashback: **

Takato woke up drenched with sweat.He atomaticly got up and ran to the bathroom.His mom came in just at that moment.

"Honey are you all right"?Mrs.Matsuki asked.

"Yea mom,just a bad dream".Takato answerd.

"Is it the one about the evil bunnys.I told you to stop watching those cartoo..."

"No mom!"Takato replied sharply."Dont bring that up!"

"Ok sorry"His mom walked out the door.

**End of Flashback:**

He remembered it very clearly.But didn't know a bigger pain.He was going to have a head on colition with a red headed tomboy.

Rika was having a even bigger mind mess.She was having bad dreams just like are favorite goggle head.You don't think there bad well see for yourself.

**Rika's Dream;**

Light filtered around Rika as she walked down the sidewalk.She had been thinking about someone.No not Paris-Hilton,Takato.As she walked by the ally she saw Takato. She instantly felt like her heartgot ripped out of her chest.He was being beaten by someone that had a old fashion robe on.Then a digital portal went up.The person then persided to throw Takato into the portal.

"Why'd you do that"Rika yelled bursting into tears.

The person,totaly caught off gaurd,fell backwards.

"Rika...I...its not...you..."the person stamered.

Rika grabed the robe's coller and looked strait into the boys eyes,then let go.He had the eyes of Takato.He had about everything Takato had.His goggles and his hair,however,were different.His goggles were black with flames,and his hair was short and black.

"Who are you"Rika wispered to him.

"My name is Jakrin"Jakrin wispered back."I must go,but you will see me agian"

Jakrin snaped his fingers and everything went black.

**End of Dream:**

'I dont get what that dream was about'Rika thought.

'I tried to tell to go to the ally'Jakrin said in Rika's head.

'What are you doing in my head'Rika started hitting her head.

'Just take everone thats a tamer and go to the ally'.

'Im going crazy arn't I'

'Your not crazy...'**BAM!**

Her thoughts were cut off by running into Takato.

* * *

**Rika:**Well that was a waste of time.

**Masamasam:**I know the chapter sucked,but the next chapter will be better.

**Ryo**:sarcasticlyRight.

**Rika**:Stay out out of this!

**Masamasam**:Dont yell at Ryo!

**Ryo**:Dont yell at Rika!

**Big fight happends**

**Masamasam**:between punchesTakato,do the disclaming.

**Takato**:Masamasam does not own Digimon,or he would already have won the fight.


	3. The advender begins

**Chapter 2:The adventure Begin's**

**Masamasam**:limpingRika,you sure can punch.

**Rika**:Five years of karaty sure helps.

**Masamasam:**I dont own digim**oww!**

**Rika**:That was a playful punch. Rika teased.

* * *

Rika woke up on a bench in shinjuki park.She looked at her watch.5:00 p.m.

'I better get home'she thought.

"It's about time you woke up"A voice said above her.

"Who are you?"Rika asked lazily.

"Im John"John answered.He looked just like Jakrin,but had a karity suit on.

"Mabey you'l remember me in this form"John wisperd so low,Rika baraly heard him

"**JOHN:CRISTAL DIGIVOLE TO...JAKRIN**"

"You...digivolved...but...but your..."Rika's voice traled off.

"Human"Jakrin answerd for her"Mostly,but no time to talk,have you got everyone to the ally."

"No"

"Then hurry"Jakrin sreamed"I can't keep the digital portal open for long."

"Why do that"

"So you can get your digimon back"

"Still,why"Rika asked again

"So you can help me beat War Arachmon"Jakrin yelled.

"Who's he"Rika asked.

"If you want to play 20 questions,do it another time.Just go"Jakrin snapped his fingers and all went black again.

Rika woke up in the shinjuki hospital.

"About time you woke up"Ryo boomed"You worried gogglehead to death"

"Why would Takato worry about me"

Takato blushed"Im...uhh...sorrta...um...the one who...knocked you out."

"I don't care right now."Rika said"We need to go to that ally"

"Are you crazy"Terriermon yelped"There's gang's there"

"No time to explain"Rika stammerd"But we must"

**10 minutes later:**

"Rika I don't see anything"Takato yellped.

"Keep looking"Rika said bluntly

"WHO ARE YOU KIDS!"A voice boomed

"Oh no a thief!!"Terriermon yelled

"You've seen were I hide"He said"Now you have to go"The man raised his pistol.

"DON'T HURT THEM!!"Another booming voice came.

A figuer came down off the building.

"Who are you"The robber called.

"You may call me Jakrin"

"I'll call you dead"The thief fierd the pistol.

Jakrin laughed as the bullets bounced off of him.

"I'll show you a real gun"Jakrin pulled out some pistal that had some paulsing glow to it"Meet the digi-gun"Jakrin pulled the the trigger and a radioactive robe.When it hit the man,he got rapped up and yelled.Then,fell down,unconcence

"That will take care of him".Jakrin called.Rika got a better look at him now,he was about there age,13.

"Who are you".Jeri asked.

"You must be Jeri"Jakrin called out"The only one I havn't contacted".

"Your Jakrin!"Kenta,Kazu,and Ryo exclamed.

"Correct"Jakrin said.

"Why havn't I been contacted."Juri inquired

"You've had enough on your mind at the time."

"Now come on"Jakrin said exitedly.

He seemed to rip a digital portal out of mid-air.

"AHH!!"they all screamed,exept Jakrin.

Then Rika saw on Jakrin's back had...

"A digimon"Rika said softly.

"You saw Elcomon"Jakrin said back

"Your a tamer!"They all screamed.

"Why,of corse".Jakrin replied."Elcomon,come out"

"Alright boss"Elcomon jumped out of Jakrin's robe.

Elcomon seemed to be some digi-dinosaure,green scales all over his body,and about the size of Terriermon.His head looked like a crocodiles,but smaller.One hand had three claws,the other seemed to have a U with a I through it,and purple at the end.They landed in the dessert terrane in the digital world.

"Well the good thing is were in the middle of NOTHING!"Ryo yelled

"Oh were neer somthing"Jakrin said with a faint smile"Were neer War Arachmon's castle".

"Who is this War Arachmon guy anyway"Rika asked.

"He's the evolved form of Arachmon,evolved form of Spidramon,right"Henry inquired.

"Correct"Jakrin answerd"Now come on"Jakrin started to run

"Wait"Rika said grabing his wrist.Ignoring her blush Rika finished"Tell us more."

"Ok,I'm a tamer,like you know.I am 13,My name is Jakrin or...well."

**Jakrin De-crystal digivolve to:John**

"I'm able to digivole to different forms,like digimon"He said switching back to Jakrin."Yea so i'm John and Jakrin...Last name's not inportain."

"Why not your last name"Kenta finally spoke up.

"Secret"Jakrin answered"Just a se...SPIDRAMON!"

"AND ARACHMON"Henry yelled

It was true.Millions of them.Crawling tords the tamers.

"Ahhh!!"They all yelled as one by one got carried away.Only Jakrin could dogde them.

"Thats it!"Jakrin yelled"Time for digi-swords".He pulled out two swords that looked like Darth Mauls litesabors, only one was dark green and light green.The other was dark blue and light blue.As he swung them in a circuler motion,he went and freed Takato,Rika,and Henry.

"Jeri,Kenta,Kazu,Ryo!!"They all yelled."Why couldn't you save them all"

"I did what I could"Jakrin yelled back"You should be grateful"

"Where are they?"Takato asked

"War Arachmon's castle"Jakrin answerd

"I figuerd you say that"Henry sighed

"How do we get there?"Rika asked

"I have a idea"Jakrin answerd"Elcomon,ready?"

"As ever boss"

"Digimodify...Digivolution activate".

"Elcomon Digivolve to...Elcomon gaind wings,A spear,and got taller...Careenamon."

"ALL ABOARD"! Careenamon yelled.

As they got on,Careenamon took off.He was just big enough for all of them to fit.

"This is dangerous,isn't it"Hery asked.

"You have no idea"Jakrin mutterd.Thoe,Jakrin didn't ether

* * *

Jakrin:Well i'm finaly here.Why did you make Elcomon up!

Masamasam:You had to have a digimon.

Takato:That makes it positive that you don't own digimon.


End file.
